Sophie Malfoy and The Philosopher Stone
by HogwartsGirl454
Summary: Sophie attends her first year at Hogwarts and tries to do what she wants to do instead of what her family wants her to do.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

I climbed in the Hogwarts Express and entered the first empty compartment I could find. I let my twin brother Draco going ahead so I could escape him; I didn't want to spend the daylong ride among him and his "pureblood" friends. I needed to have something else to hear people talk about than how we are somewhat superior to muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods.

A knock on the door shook me out of my thoughts. I look up to see the boy my brother and I met while shopping on Diagon Alley.

"Would you mind if I join you?" he asked me nodding his head towards the empty seat across of me.

"Of course not" I said, "I don't think I had the time to properly present myself, I'm Sophie and I'm sorry for the way my brother's acted last time."

"It's fine" he replied "I'm Harry, Harry Potter". I couldn't believe it: I was talking to Harry Potter! I've heard so much about him. I didn't know what to say and was saved from an awkward silence by the door being slide open by another boy with fiery red hair.

"I was just wondering if I could, you know sit here with you two" he said shyly.

"Sure" Harry and I chorused. The shy boy then took place next to Harry. He had dirt on his nose and held what seemed to be his pet rat in his hands.

"I'm Ronald Weasley by the way but you can call me Ron, everyone does." he said. "Who are you?" he asked us.

"I'm Sophie" I said keeping my last name for myself because I feared it might ruin my chances to make friends if I told both of them I'm from a family where everyone has been in Slytherin; the house no one likes except for those who are from it.

* * *

For most of the train ride, we talked and ate candies from the trolley. A bushy haired girl then came in as Ron was about to show us a spell his brothers showed him.

"Excuse me, I've you seen a toad" she said. She then saw Ron was about to perform some kind of charm and stayed then saw Ron was about to perform some kind of charm and stayed to watch him do so.

"This spell doesn't seem like a real one to me" she said, "I tried some of them by my own, it works for me". She then pointed her wand at Harry's glasses and magically repaired them. "I'm Hermione Granger, you three should be changing soon; it won't be long until we arrive."

"Nice to meet you Hermione" I said smiling to her, "You're right, I should get change." I opened my trunk, pulled out my uniform and headed to the bathroom so I could change myself.

* * *

When I came back to my compartment, I found my brother at the door talking to Harry.

"There are better wizard than others Potter" he said holding his hand out to him, "I can help you sort them out."

"I think I can manage to sort them on my own, Malfoy" Harry replied refusing Draco's hand. That was going to be bad, I knew it. When my brother wanted something, it was never refused to him. He'll do anything in his power to give Harry a bad time.

"You better be more careful Potter or you might just end up the same way your parents did" I couldn't believe he had just said that. How could he!

"Enough!" I said, Draco jumped out of his skin and turned around to face me. "How dare you Draco, say that to him after what he'd been through!" Ron gave us a puzzled look.

"Wait, do you know each other" he asked looking confused.

I sight, "He's my twin brother Ron." It was now Draco's turn to look at me curiously.

"Since when are Weasley and you on a first name basis?" he asked looking somewhat angry at me.

"Since Harry and him are my friends" I said the most calmly I could, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave my friends and I alone"

"No, you're coming back with me", he said, "There's no way I'm going to let you spend another minute in this compartment." He grabbed my arm to pull me away from the compartment, but at the same moment, Ron's rat bit Goyle's finger while he tried to steal some of Ron's sweets. Draco and his friends then ran away leaving me alone with Ron and Harry.

* * *

I spent the rest of the ride talking with the boys and we were at Hogwarts before I knew it. What a wonderful castle! Since we were first years, Hagrid, the gamekeeper, was leading us to the castle through the black lake. I shared a boat with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I chatted with Hermione about the castle since both of us had read Hogwarts: A history. I first thought of her as a snobbish know-it-all but I now know that's not true. I think we could be great friends.

We soon arrived at the castle were a woman, who I wouldn't want to mess with, was waiting for us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall", she said solemnly, "Before the beginning of the feast, you shall be sorted in the four different houses of the school. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." I then become slightly nervous; I didn't want to be in Slytherin but what would happen if I wasn't? Would I be considered as the shame of my family? Would I still have a family? Would they disown me? There were a thousand of questions running in my head at that moment.

I was pulled out of my thoughts feeling a hand taking mine. I looked at my right to see Harry who was giving me a comforting smile.

"It's going to be fine", he said. I knew he was as nervous as I was but it comforted me anyway. I held his hand while waiting to be sorted and was aware of the death glare my brother was sending to Harry and me.

We entered the Great Hall which was even more gorgeous than what was described in Hogwarts: A history. Professor McGonagall led us to the staff table where a stool stood right in front of it. She placed an old and dirty hat on the stool. I nearly jumped out of my skin as it started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

Where you'll meet your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For a Thinking Cap."

After the hat song, Professor McGonagall began to call us in alphabetical order. She called Hannah Abbott, then Susan Bones; both of them were sorted in Hufflepuff. I wasn't truly paying attention since I began to be nervous again but I was brought back to reality when the teacher called:

"Granger, Hermione!" I saw my new friend shakily getting in the front, sitting on the stool and placing the hat on her head. It took a long time to take its decision. After almost five minutes of deliberation, the hat finally shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!" All the Gryffindor cheered and I joined them knowing this was where my friend wanted to end up the most.

I didn't know the following students to be call but I knew my turn was coming. My heart my heart was beating hard in my chest and I kept wiping my sweaty palms on my robes. I was getting more and more nervous when I heard:

"Malfoy, Draco!" My brother made his way to the stool looking confident. The hat barely touched his head before screaming:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Obviously!", I thought. Then, my name was called and I walked to the stool and trying hard not to look terrified, I walked to the stool. The hat was placed on my head.

"Malfoy, I see…" The hat said, "Very different from your brother… Not Slytherin, you don't want to… Hufflepuff, no definitely not … Great mind I see… Probably Ravenclaw… or Gryffindor seeing how you faced your brother… You wouldn't want to be shadowed by everyone… then better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled, I didn't care what my family would say; I was a Gryffindor all the way.


End file.
